Sarang
by mutmut chan
Summary: WonKyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Cinta dan perdamaian adalah seperti sebab-akibat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Salah satunya ada karena kehadiran yang lain. Perdamaian ada karena cinta ada. Namun, benarkah selamanya cinta menghadirkan kedamaian? Atau sebaliknya? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their own. THE PLOT IS MINE.

Warning : Limited knowledge about Korean history. Nama tempat, pekerjaan dan segala yang ada di fanfic ini hanyalah karangan saia saja.

_Mutmut Chan proudly presents…_

_Another chaptered fanfic…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Sarang**_"

-Chapter 1-

"_**Fate"**_

Cinta dan perdamaian adalah seperti sebab-akibat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Salah satunya ada karena kehadiran yang lain. Perdamaian ada karena cinta ada. Namun, benarkah selamanya cinta menghadirkan kedamaian? Atau sebaliknya?

Dinasti Jung adalah salah satu generasi kerajaan yang cukup berkembang di Korea. Kerajaan yang diperintah oleh Raja **Jung Yunho** itu berhasil membawa rakyatnya menuju kemakmuran hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 tahun. Semua orang patut berbangga hati tentu saja. apalagi mengingat bahwa Raja yang terkenal akan kebijaksanaannya ini masih terbilang cukup muda. Di usianya yang ke 18 tahun, laki-laki tampan itu berhasil naik tahta setelah raja sebelumnya meninggal karena sakit.

Raja Jung mempunyai seorang permaisuri dan 9 orang selir. Mereka dengan setia menemani sang Raja dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Melihat pemandangan ini dari luar tentu akan banyak yang merasa iri. Apalagi dari 10 orang istri yang mendampinginya itu, Raja Jung memperoleh 12 orang anak. Namun benarkah Raja Jung dengan perawakannya yang tinggi dan berbadan kekar itu bahagia dengan kehidupannya menjadi orang yang diagungkan di seantero Korea itu?

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Seorang wanita dengan hanbok berwarna merah duduk dengan anggun di singgasananya. Beberapa perhiasan yang dipakainya menunjukkan bahwa wanita ini adalah dari kalangan berada. Kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang kelam membuat kecantikannya semakin bersinar.

"Permaisuri… ada kabar yang perlu saya sampaikan." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang kini duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan wanita yang ia panggil permaisuri itu.

Sang permaisuri menatap laki-laki dengan seragam istana itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Pasti ada hal penting yang perlu diketahuinya.

"Katakan, perdana menteri Han. Kabar itu pasti sangat penting." Sang Permaisuri berkata dengan lembut.

Perdana menteri itu tampak gelisah. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas lututnya berkeringat. Ia yakin kabar yang akan disampaikannya ini akan membuat permaisuri kecewa. Namun akan jadi bencana bagi mereka jika ia tidak segera menyampaikan apa yang diketahuinya.

"Selir Kim tengah hamil, Yang Mulia. Dan dari yang saya dengar, Selir Kim mengandung bayi laki-laki."

Istana permaisuri yang semula sepi itu, kini seolah ramai. Semburat ekspresi panic sempat menghiasi wajah tanpa cacat milik permaisuri, namun wanita itu segera mengatasinya dengan _apik._ Meskipun perasaannya kini tak karuan, tapi raut wajahnya tetap datar, sungguh elegan.

"Kim Jaejoong?" Perdana menteri itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat sang Permaisuri yang ia dengar suaranya sempat bergetar.

"Apa Raja sudah mengetahui kabar ini?" Permaisuri menatap laki-laki muda itu dengan tajam. Kedua matanya penuh dengan amarah.

"Selir Kim berniat mengumumkan hal ini setelah Raja pulang dari Pulau Jeju. Belum ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain tabib istana dan selir Kim sendiri." Jelas Perdana Menteri itu.

Permaisuri terlihat berpikir keras.

"Peramal itu pasti sudah tau sebelumnya." Bisik Permaisuri.

Wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, perdana menteri Han. Kau sudah bekerja keras. Tapi aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku akan memberimu keputusan yang perlu kita ambil malam nanti." Kata permaisuri itu.

Perdana menteri itu mengangguk dan berpamitan. Namun sejenak, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sekilas wajah permaisuri yang jelita itu.

oOo

"Hyungnim! Hyungnim!" Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun terlihat berlari-lari ketika melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang. Sementara itu bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumahnya tersenyum melihat sang adik begitu antusias melihat kedatangannya.

"Yah! Kau bisa jatuh, bodoh!" Kata sang kakak sembari menyambut pelukan adiknya itu.

"Hyung kenapa selalu meninggalkanku setiap hari." Ujar sang adik dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang semerah delima.

"**Donghae**, kau sudah pulang." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya tampak keluar dari rumah dan mengejutkan kedua bocah itu.

"Eomma…" Bocah yang tadi dipanggil Donghae itu tersenyum kepada sang Ibu dan menggandeng sang adik yang terus menggelayut di lengannya agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tidak usah iri, Kyu… sebentar lagi kau juga akan masuk sekolah." Sang Ibu terlihat mengacak rambut anak bungsunya dengan lembut.

"Aboeji kapan pulang, Eomma?" Tanya bocah yang tadi dipanggil Kyu itu. ia kini membiarkan sang kakak memakan makan siangnya sementara ia bermanja-manja di pangkuan Ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi. Makanya Kyu harus jadi anak baik agar Aboeji cepat pulang, _ne_?" Jawab sang Ibu pada putranya itu. tangannya mengelus surai lembut milik Kyuhyun. namun raut wajah wanita itu terlihat berubah ketika ia melihat sehelai rambut **Kyuhyun** rontok di tangannya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ne." Kata Kyuhyun dengan riang. Setelah puas menanyakan sang Ayah yang bekerja di istana, bocah _hyperactive _itu kembali menggoda sang kakak yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Kyuuu~ jangan dirobeeeekkkk…" terdengar suara Donghae yang melengking ketika melihat Kyuhyun hampir merobek kertas berisi kaligrafi-nya.

Sang Ibu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

oOo

"Yang mulia…" Perdana menteri Han membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan permaisuri yang baru saja datang. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi siang, malam ini permaisuri menemui Perdana menteri tampan itu di luar istana agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Intrik dan konspirasi memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di istana. Mereka yang haus kekuasaan harus berjuang mati-matian untuk memperoleh apa yang mereka inginkan.

Malam itu permaisuri memakai hanbok bewarna serba hitam dan sebuah topi untuk menutupi identitasnya. Dua orang dayangnya dengan setia menunggu dengan jarak 10 meter dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Permaisuri melepas topi nya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terpulas cantik. Membiarkan sinar bulan memantulkan kecantikannya itu pada langit.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Siwon sering kali rewel akhir-akhir ini." Jelas Permaisuri.

Permaisuri dan perdana menteri itu kini tengah berdiri di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara dua buah desa yang paling dekat dengan istana. Tempat itu jarang dilewati orang karena kondisi nya yang kurang terurus.

Keheningan malam diramaikan dengan suara gemericik air dari sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan itu. Bulan yang bersinar malam itu pun tak sanggup menembus pekatnya kabut.

"Aku sudah menyusun rencana." Ujar sang Permaisuri memulai. Ia tak mau basa-basi lagi.

Perdana menteri itu mengangguk kecil untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan diriku sendiri dan keluargaku adalah membuat Raja Jung turun tahta." Kalimat itu pahit. Wanita yang masih berusia belia itu tidak pernah menyangka dirinya sanggup melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan selir Kim merebut posisiku sebagai permaisuri. Aku tidak mau dia menikmati posisi yang hanya milikku ini. tidak…" Nada suara permaisuri semakin meninggi.

"Untuk itu… aku perlu membuat semuanya saja musnah dari istana ini. mereka yang tidak pernah mau berpihak padaku."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, bukankah posisi Yang Mulia sudah cukup aman sebagai permaisuri Raja dengan seorang putra mahkota?" Potong Perdana Menteri yang masih belum mengerti dengan motif dari sang Permaisuri.

"Kau tidak mengerti… Seperti ini saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak memiliki apa yang selir Kim miliki! Raja tidak pernah memberikan hal itu pada orang lain selain pada selir Kim! Cinta! perdana menteri Han, Cinta… Raja Jung tidak memberikan itu padaku.."

"Posisi Siwon sebagai putra mahkota juga akan tergantikan dengan mudahnya jika selir Kim benar-benar melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Putraku yang malang itu, akan dengan mudahnya disingkirkan oleh Raja Jung. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengunjungi Siwon sejak ia lahir. Kau harus mengerti itu, Perdana Menteri Han…" Suara Permaisuri semakin melemah. Kedua bola matanya yang bening terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Raja Jung tidak pernah menganggap kami… bahkan ketika ia terus tersenyum dihadapan orang-orang, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memandangku. Itulah kenapa aku takut kehilangan posisi ini. aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa lalu ku. Aku tidak ingin kembali merasakan ketika orang-orang meremehkanku karena aku hanyalah seorang putri pejabat rendahan. Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk sampai di posisi ini." Lanjutnya.

Perdana Menteri Han bisa melihat airmata menuruni pipi permaisuri.

"Untuk itu… Aku, **Kim Heechul**, memohon padamu untuk membantuku mempertahankan posisi ku di istana." Permaisuri kini berlutut di hadapan Perdana Menteri yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Permaisuri…" Perdana menteri ikut berlutut dihadapan Permaisuri itu. menuntunnya untuk berdiri namun wanita itu menolak.

Permaisuri Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Perdana Menteri Han dengan kedua matanya yang berlinangan airmata.

"Saya tidak bisa, permaisuri… Ini salah, tidak…" Perdana Menteri Han menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menuruti permintaan wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Han geng…" Perdana Menteri Han menatap Permaisuri yang memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel jabatannya. Mungkinkah?

"Aku tau kau sudah memendam perasaan padaku sejak lama, kau mencintaiku, Han geng…" Ujar Permaisuri seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan Perdana Menteri Han.

"Yang Mulia…" Perdana menteri Han begitu ketakutan begitu mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Permaisuri. Bagaimana wanita itu tau? Bagaimana wanita itu tau bahwa dirinya sudah mengidam-idamkannya sejak lama.

Han geng terbisu. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. ia sudah mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjadi tangan kanan Permaisuri sejak ia remaja. Bahkan dirinya yang kini menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri pun berkat campur tangan sang Permaisuri.

"Lakukan ini demi aku, Han geng.." Permaisuri mengulurkan tangannya. Kain yang menutupi tangannya merosot hingga menampakkan telapak tangan yang begitu halus.

Han geng menutup matanya ketika sang permaisuri menempelkan tangannya di pipinya. Tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar. Ini seperti mimpi baginya.

"Aku tau bahwa kelemahanmu adalah aku… Kumohon, Han geng…" Bisik Heechul yang masih memohon pada laki-laki itu.

Han geng terlihat memantapkan hatinya. Jika memang ia ingin menjadi hitam, maka ia harus menjadi hitam seutuhnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Han geng yakin.

Seketika itu senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian menghiasi wajah Permaisuri Heechul. Air matanya segera surut dan mengering. Dengan kepercayaan yang semakin bertambah, Permaisuri itu menarik tangan Han geng dan mengajaknya berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Permaisuri memberikan kode, seorang dayang menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan sebuah kantung kepada Han geng.

"Bantai seluruh keluarga peramal kerajaan yang selalu mendampingi Yang Mulia Raja Jung. Setelah itu baru kita urus Ibu Suri dan sepasang kekasih itu."

oOo

"**Kangin**-sshi, apa ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu?" Laki-laki yang tengah menaiki kuda itu terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, Yang Mulia.. Maaf, saya mungkin sedikit kelelahan." Jawab laki-laki itu sambil membungkukkan punggungnya ketika melihat sang Raja berada disampingnya.

"Haha. Tentu saja. kita sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Apa sebaiknya kita beristirahat?" Tanya sang Raja diselingi tawanya yang renyah.

Laki-laki itu memandang miris ke arah tawa sang Raja. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?

"Sebaiknya kita teruskan saja, Yang Mulia. Akan lebih baik jika kita segera sampai di kerajaan." Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Kangin tadi itu.

Sang Raja mengangguk dan segera memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ah, bagaimana keluargamu, Kangin-sshi? Sudah lama kau tidak membawa mereka ke istana." Ujar Raja Jung basa-basi untuk membunuh waktu.

Kangin tersenyum begitu bayangan akan keluarganya terlintas di pikirannya. Ia begitu menrindukan keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Putra pertamaku, Donghae sudah masuk sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu, sementara putra bungsuku, Kyuhyun, masih suka bermain dirumah bersama Ibunya." Jawab Kangin dengan tersenyum.

Sang Raja menghela nafas, matanya menerawang jauh ke arah perbukitan yang sedang mereka lewati saat ini. angin sore terasa melambai sepoi-sepoi. Raja Jung memperhatikan laki-laki yang sudah mendampinginya sejak ia diangkat menjadi raja itu.

Kangin adalah seorang pengawal pribadinya. Laki-laki itu tidak pandai bela diri maupun menggunakan pedang. Tetapi dengan kemampuannya yang bisa meramal masa depan, laki-laki itu bisa memperingatkannya jika ada hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Uhm, kalau boleh tau, sejak kapan kau memiliki kemampuan itu?" Tanya Raja Jung penasaran.

Kangin terkekeh kecil. Raja jung sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kami memilikinya secara turun temurun. Aku mendapatkannya dari Ayahku." Jawab Kangin.

"Berarti putra-putramu kelak juga akan mewarisi kemampuanmu itu?" Raja Jung sepertinya belum puas untuk menanyakan hal-hal itu.

"Hanya salah satu diantara mereka. Sampai sekarang, saya masih belum tau, mana diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang akan mewarisinya." Kangin kembali teringat buah hatinya itu.

"Apa kekuatan itu bisa hilang?" Raja Jung tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Seorang peramal bisa kehilangan kekuatannya jika ia melakukan hubungan badan dengan orang biasa." Lagi-lagi Kangin menjawab.

Raja Jung menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Berarti?"

"Leeteuk juga seorang peramal." Jawab Kangin menyebutkan nama istrinya.

"Aahhh.." Raja Jung mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalan dengan kebisuan. Tanpa mereka ketahui bencana sudah menunggu mereka di gerbang kerajaan.

oOo

Leeteuk terlihat gusar. Malam ini seharusnya sang suami sudah pulang dari istana. Ia sempat mendengar bahwa rombongan raja dari pulau Jeju sudah tiba di istana dengan selamat. Namun sang suami belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

Sambil menunggu, Leeteuk akhirnya memilih untuk melihat putra-putranya yang sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Mereka tampak begitu polos dan tanpa beban.

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar ketika mendengar suara ringikan kuda di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kau pulang larut sekali." Kata Leeteuk sembari menyambut sang suami.

Kangin tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya itu. "Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Tanya Kangin sambil menuntun istrinya agar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mempersiapkan teh hangat untuk suaminya.

"Aboeji…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri mereka dengan mata yang masih menyipit akibat kantuk.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie bangun…" Kangin segera menangkap Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya.

Ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengucek kedua matanya agar bisa melihat Ayahnya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa Aboeji lama sekali? Kyuhyun sudah merindukan Aboeji…" Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Uhm, benarkah? Apa Kyuhyunnie makan dengan baik? Aboeji juga merindukan Kyuhyun…" Kangin memeluk putra bungsunya itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar untuk menengok putranya yang lain.

Namun laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun kaku di gendongannya.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil Kangin ketika Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

"Aku melihat kegelapan." Ujar bocah itu polos.

Leeteuk yang baru saja selesai membuat teh memandang Kangin dengan heran. Apa maksud putra bungsu mereka itu?

"Hahaha. Tentu saja gelap. Kita tidak menyalakan lilin, ingat?" Jawab Kangin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak tegang itu.

Rumah mereka memang gelap karena Leeteuk sengaja mematikan lilin-lilin di rumah mereka agar putra-putranya itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Hanya beberapa titik saja yang memang dibiarkan menyala. Namun Kangin menangkap maksud lain dari perkataan Kyuhyun itu.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun yang akan mewarisi kemampuan kita." Kata Kangin pelan ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur kembali dan mereka bisa kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya begitu saja." Sanggah Leeteuk yang masih belum yakin.

"Kita harus bersiap, sayang. Sepertinya akan ada malapetaka yang menghampiri kita." Kata Kangin memperingatkan.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Ia terus berusaha menyangkal firasat mereka yang hampir sama itu.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa jam ia memejamkan mata, Kangin tiba-tiba sudah terbangun lagi. Ia menengok untuk melihat keadaan istrinya yang ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada seseorang di luar." Bisik Leeteuk. Keringat dingin sudah menghiasi dahinya.

Dengan tubuh gemetaran kangin berusaha bangkit. Ia juga memberi kode pada Leeteuk agar bangun. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Firasat mereka menjadi kenyataan.

"Leeteuk, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. peringatkan anak-anak dan suruh mereka cepat pergi dari sini. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kangin menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai berjumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya." Leeteuk mencium pipi Kangin sejenak sebelum berlari ke arah kamar putra mereka. Membiarkan sang suami menahan orang-orang jahat yang akan menghancurkan keluarganya itu.

Meskipun keduanya bisa merasakan masa depan, tetapi mereka tidak bisa melawan takdir.

TO BE CONTINUE…

Semoga tidak membosankan ya . dan semoga juga mudeng

Tantangan baru lagi buat saia, coba-coba bikin saeguk fanfic *halah* kekeke meskipun plotnya masih ngambang, semoga saia punya kemauan untuk melancarkan jalannya fanfic ini.

Untuk yang SPY sementara hiatus dulu ya. Hehe Mianhae.

Read n Review?

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
